


Who needs a soulmate anyways

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Barrisco Month [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Barrisco Month, F/M, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a soulmark, a tattoo of the first thing their soulmate says to them. Cisco knows that, what he wants to know is why the hell his soulmate’s first words to him are “Fuck- <em>shit</em>, oh god, fuck.” But when he finds out, he wishes he just didn’t instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs a soulmate anyways

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS ANGST AND BARRISCO IS *NOT* CANON

Cisco ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to his favorite coffee shop, a route he took everyday without problem. He pulled out his phone when he felt the bing of a text message and when he looked back up he was walking straight into someone.

“Fuck-  _shit_ , oh god, fuck.” The strange man cursed when he spilt his hot coffee on Cisco.

Cisco froze, not even noticing the hot liquid burning him through his shirt, his brain seemed to have shut off after the strange man said the five words permanently tattooed to the area on his chest just below his collar bone.

“Dude, are you okay? I’m so fucking sorry.” The stranger said, wiping at Cisco’s shirt with napkins. “I’ll buy you a new shirt, god, I’m so sorry. I’m so goddamn clumsy.”

Cisco shrugs slightly, trying to find his words. “It’s fine, I need to toss it anyways, it’s got this weird rip in the back...”

The stranger’s mouth dropped open and his hand dropped to his stomach and he looked like he was going to say something when a pretty dark haired girl walked up, linking her hand with the stranger’s.

“Babe?” The woman asked and Cisco felt his heart drop.

He didn’t even fucking know what the stranger who spilt coffee on him name was and he felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest at the sight of the man with someone else.

“Hey Iris,” The stranger said, smiling to the woman. But the smile looked sad to Cisco and he wondered if the stranger felt the way he did.

“Barr, we’re gonna be late, we gotta go.” The woman, Iris said, pressing a quick kiss to the stranger’s cheek.

The stranger nodded and glanced back at Cisco. “Sorry about the shirt.”

And like that, Cisco’s soulmate walked off with someone else, and it felt like the stranger had taken Cisco’s soul with him.

Cisco took a deep breath and zipped up his jacket, covering the coffee stain and he slowly continued his way into the coffee shop.  _Who needs a soulmate anyways?_


End file.
